


AldnoahZero Superstar AU

by Carymono, Liza0111



Series: Cary & Liza Collaboration [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carymono/pseuds/Carymono, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**OOC warning** when AZ is just a show and everything behind the screens are opposite. Slaine is mature hot-head and Inaho is newbie weak actor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of prompts and artworks when we talk about inasureina on twitter.  
> AZ HELL FOREVER INASURE HAPPINESS PLEASE 
> 
> Cary: I'm not a fiction writer also not english native speaker therefore if it any mistake in grammar or misspell I'm sorry in advance (my part is all art work u see in this fic and Liza is the one who do the fiction here)

  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These noises won’t seem to stop, this pain will never end.
> 
> I am drowning, drowning, drowning.
> 
> Who am I laughing for? Who am I smiling at? Which stage am I on? Who am I living as? 
> 
> Who am I? Before I lose sight of it all, please tell me what to do……
> 
> I look into the mirror, and no longer see myself.  
> 

“Slaine, doesn’t this look good on me?” The young woman beams as she walks out the fitting room, doing a small spin in front of the man so he can see how her dress fits her figure perfectly. “I think it is really cute.”

“I would have to agree, Emilia.” The blond smiles without warmth reaching his teal eyes. He wishes he could share her joy, but all he can feel is apathy. He knows exactly what he should do in this type of situation. What kind of expression he should wear. What kind of tone he should use. This is all too familiar to him. Lift the muscles on your face. Upward curve of your lips. His brain responds in a mechanical way, giving out all the correct directions to play his part.

The rhythm of his heartbeat never accelerated once. Emptiness. A void devouring his soul. With the passing of each second, agitation seeps inside his mind like water leaking through cracks on a wall. Slowly, but accumulating at its own pace.

Maybe it is time to……This time again……He thinks through his daze. The world around him feels too loud. The sounds of laughter and chatting are flooding over him like a wave. It is suffocating. He suddenly realizes how bright the fluorescent lights are in this store.

“You will buy this for me, right?” The woman giggles, evidently delighted by his flattery. He reaches his hand into his pocket, retrieving his wallet in a smooth, practiced motion. He is only doing what he is supposed to do, what is expected of him. She pecks his lips happily, unaware of his absence of thoughts.

“We will go to the French restaurant next, I already made reservations.” She taps on her phone screen a few times, without inquiring his opinion on their upcoming schedule. “Why don’t you come to my place tonight? I’ll invite a few of my friends……”

More plans. More acting. More……pretending. Looking at the young female actress standing in front of him, he can’t even remember when they started dating and why it all happened. She is a beautiful woman, and everyone said they look like the perfect couple when rumors spread about them going out. But does he love her? Where did they meet? Did he liked her before? Were they happy together? Did he always feel this way? Now he just feels like he is devoid of any form of affection and passion.The pressure on his chest is increasing steadily, crushing him with all its weight.

He is tired of it.

“I am sorry--Emilia, I will call you later tonight. I have to leave.” He interrupts her hastily without even bothering to glance at her. He knows he is being awfully rude and above all……out of character. This is not something Slaine Troyard would do. He has gone off the script and his instincts as an experienced actor are screaming at him. He ignores the sirens going off in his head.

“What? Slaine? Wait!” Shocked syllables ring against his ear. He doesn’t turn back.

He hurries out of the high end fashion store, sunglasses and hat covering his features. He thought running away would give his mind a break, but the crowded streets overwhelm him once again. No matter which direction he looks, he sees his own face. Commercials, advertisement, promotion for his next TV series……He can hear his name repeated over and over again; his success sounds like mockery to his ear. His own smile and voice and gestures and the compliments the other people give him--he is sick of it. He wants to scream and tell them none of this is true. He averts his gaze, but there is no way of escaping his own shadow. His head is starting to throb.

A shoulder bumps against him and the person whispers a panicked “sorry”. Slaine pays no heed to it at all and continues walking. He should call a taxi. It would be troubling if someone recognizes him, but he is too exhausted to care at this second.

When will all of this stop? Will he ever be allowed to let his true self surface?

 

 

“Ah, I messed up again……”

The brunet sighs as he leaves the studio, a despondent expression apparent on his face. He has recently graduated from film academy, and like most aspiring actors, he is struggling to secure a role. It is difficult when you are competing against hundreds of talented people in the field. He was never confident to start with, and the real world is proven to be even more brutal.

He presses his palm against his chest, biting down on his lips. In an industry where he is met with so many outstanding people, it is hard to not get discouraged. They are all better and more experienced than him, and he feels like he will never fit in. Is there really a place for him?

He had to give up a lot in order to pursue his career, and sacrifices were made along the way. He still believes that this is the right choice; he chose to follow his dream. It’s only at times he doubts if he will be able to make it. If he will get a chance at all.

It is a dream he keeps close to his heart, to be on the same stage as the young actor who captivated and inspired him. Slaine Troyard. The mere pronunciation of his name brings a sweet taste in his mouth. After watching his shows, Inaho couldn’t help but to be completely obsessed with the blond. The actor is full of talents and the way he can bring his characters to life mesmerized him. His skill is something the brunet can only dream to have; he would never dare to fantasize that he would be as flawless as Slaine Troyard.

If I ever get the chance to meet him……I am sure I will die of happiness. Inaho smiles a little as he wipes the tears in his eyes away. He can dream at least, right? Even though right now he is not anywhere near being good enough for him, he will never give up on trying because this dream will motivate him.

“Sorry!” Too engrossed in his thought, Inaho accidentally bumps against someone’s shoulder as he walks by. He blushes and apologizes immediately, even though the person doesn’t seem to care.

He can see the few strands of pale blond locks hidden beneath the hat, and the face of the actor he admires immediately flashes across his mind. It is the same shade of blond……He shakes his head quickly. There is no way superstar Slaine Troyard will appear in a place like this. He must be spending too much time watching his shows……

Sensing the vibration in his pocket, Inaho takes out his phone. The display screen shows that it is his sister calling.

“Hello, Yuki!” He attempts to sound cheerful, not wanting her to get worried about him.

“Great news Nao-kun! I just got you an audition!” The young woman’s voice is bursting with energy. “It is a new TV series that I am part of, it is an awesome opportunity for you!”

Inaho’s burgundy eyes widen in shock, excitement and hope rushing into his heart. He tries his best to fight the nervousness and anxiety that follows inevitably.

“T-thank you! Yuki! I’ll try my best!”

This time, he will make sure he doesn’t make anymore mistakes. Maybe, just maybe, if he works hard enough, one day he will get closer to the same stage Slaine stands on……


	3. their first meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho is a newbie and now he facing hard time for his career and there is Slaine

  
  
  


###  **. . . . . 2 Days after that** . . . . . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thank you for Kudo and support ! I glad u like it too   
> (sorry for grammar and misspell again haha)  
> *sorry for moving things around,   
> I feels like this one should come after Liza's fic   
> ( I want to give first chapter of this work as a   
> warning of OOC and settling the atmosphere of it)
> 
> *hope u enjoy this one too :)
> 
> ps. I try to check the quality in mobile but it's too big+the best format to read it is by PC


	4. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for keeping up with this AU~! There will be more coming on the way! :D

 

 

Two days have passed since Slaine caught him crying alone and comforted him, and Inaho still blushes uncontrollably when he recalls the incident.

 

It was an embarrassment. He didn’t want to show his useless side to the person he admires and looks up to. He wants to become someone who can provide support for Slaine if he ever needs it, although he doubts Slaine would need his help.

 

However, while remembering that day, there is something that continues to trouble him. He is almost certain that he is being overly bossy, who is he to speak anyway? But still, he would like to at least try to bring up the issue with Slaine……

 

“This is?” Blue green eyes peer at him curiously, Inaho can feel his heart hammering in his chest as he hands the small decorated bag to the blond standing in front of him.

 

“I-I would like to thank you for the other day, Slaine…….Your words really encouraged me and I felt a lot better after talking to you. And you treat me to dinner too. Thank you for helping me out……This is just a small gift I made. P-please accept it if you don’t mind……”

 

What if he doesn’t want anything from him? Inaho slowly becomes despondent at the thought. Even though he is sure the finished product is the best he has ever made thus far, and he is generally confident in this area, he can’t help but to fear being rejected.

 

He immediately feels relieved when Slaine takes the bag from his hands, forcing himself to maintain eye contact as Slaine opens the bag and reveals the content. “Ohhhh, you made these cookies? Inaho.” Slaine exclaims, taking one cookie out. “They looks so professionally made……it’s like something you would find inside a bakery.”

 

“I hope you will like them……” His voice trembles a little when Slaine takes a bite out of the cookie. To have Slaine Troyard, his idol, compliment his food! This is like a dream coming true.

 

“They are really good! Wow, I never knew you know how to bake. Must be popular with the girls, huh?” Slaine grins, hand reaching out to ruffle his hair. “Thank you. I am glad I was able to help. I didn’t really do that much, so don’t worry about it.”

 

“You liked them?” Inaho’s eyes light up with glee, a hint of nervousness gradually seeping into his voice. “If you want to, I can make them for you anytime……For snacks.” His cheeks are turning redder by the seconds, “But I do have one favor to ask in exchange, Slaine.”

 

“Oh? What is it?” Slaine takes a bite of another cookie. He has quite a high affinity to sweets. If Inaho were to open a bakery one day, he would probably become a regular.

 

“If I make food for you…...could you consider smoking less?” The question that came from the brunet is unexpected. Slaine freezes as guilt immediately seized him. “I am sorry, I should have asked you before I smoked around you…...it was inconsiderate of me.” Most people don’t like the smell of cigarette, and he didn’t even ask if Inaho has any health condition that can be triggered by it. It was rude and dangerous at the same time.

 

“No you don’t have to apologize!” Inaho shakes his head frantically, “S-sorry, it is a strange thing to ask for. I just thought that smoking isn’t good for your health and you are still really young so you should take care of your body……!” He can feel his heart racing faster again and he feels embarrassed. Slaine must think he is so weird…….it’s not like they are that close or anything. Does Slaine even think of him as a friend? Ultimately it's Slaine’s personal decision so he has no right to interfere.

 

“Well, you are definitely not wrong.” Surprisingly, the blond replies with a warm smile on his face. “So if I cut back on smoking, I get free homemade cookies? This is a win-win situation for me, a deal too good to be true. Are you sure about this, Inaho?”

 

“Yes. I am sure about it.” It was always difficult to speak like he is not affected by Slaine’s charming smile and being so close to him. To make matters worse, Slaine is patting his hair again. Inaho wishes he hides it well enough so Slaine wouldn’t notice.

 

“I am counting on you then, Inaho.” It is strange how a few words can alter his mood so easily. For the rest of the day, Inaho couldn’t stop smiling.

 

 

“I already told you, I can’t be at ten different places all at once. My schedule is packed next week there is nothing I can do about it!”

 

Furiously throwing his phone on the couch, the blond grabs his jacket from the locker and storms out of the room. He can feel his emotions beginning to build up and he knows it is a bad idea for him to be around other people right now. He needs some time to himself before someone sees him like this.

 

He is heading outside when he is spotted by Inaho, who is apparently about to go on lunch break. “Slaine……?” The young actor immediately looks concerned. “Are you alright?”

 

For a brief second, the idea of pretending crossed his mind. It is what he is the most accustomed to. But he realizes that there is no need to do so around Inaho. “.......I am fine. I just got frustrated with my manager.” He sighs, his hand running through his messy blond hair. “I need some fresh air.”

 

“.......Do you want to eat together?” Hesitantly, the brunet asks. “I made a little too much food for lunch today, and the weather is nice, we can eat outside.”

 

Slaine can tell that the brunet is trying hard to come up with ways to cheer him up, and he can’t help but to find it endearing. “Sure, why not?”

 

“......Isn’t that ridiculous? I haven’t had a day off work since two months ago. I just want to have a day to relax.” Shoving one rice ball after another into his mouth, Slaine huffs, taking out his anger on the food in front of him. “I know she wants my career to be as successful as possible, but this is getting too much.”

 

“Maybe you should talk to her about it? Communication is important. I am sure she would listen to you if you express what you want.” Inaho frowns, “You should take a break once in a while, Slaine, you work really hard everyday so you need to let yourself rest too.”

 

“I guess I should just sit down with her and talk about what I want.” Slaine sighs, “you are right. I used to push myself really hard and would accept almost any job offer, so she probably got used to that kind of work style.”

 

“Good luck Slaine…….please take care of yourself.” Inaho moves his gaze up to him, “I am sure your fans won’t want to see you overworking yourself either.”

 

“Yeah. Thanks for the advice.” Slaine chuckles. He is starting to realize that everytime Inaho has helped him calm down and not lost his temper, even from the first time they met. He is not sure how that is possible, but Inaho has this soothing effect on him.

 

“Not at all, I hardly did anything……” Inaho is turning red again and Slaine smiles at how the brunet is getting flustered at such simple things. He really is so cute and innocent.

 

“Hey Inaho, could you do me a favor?” Reaching into his pocket, Slaine takes out his last pack of cigarette. It has been days since he last smoked. “Can you throw this away for me?”

 

“Slaine……” Inaho’s eyes widen in surprise. “Are you going to……?”

 

“Yeah. I am going to try to quit for good this time.” Slaine nods. He isn’t a heavy smoker; he usually only does it when he feels overly stressed out. Like alcohol, smoking is one of the ways he uses to cope with his stress.

 

But now, he thinks he has found his new solution.

 

Inaho Kaizuka……he can hardly believe that he has only met the boy for a few months and he already feels so comfortable around him. “I am sorry, but I might have to bother you even more from now on, Inaho.” He smiles. 


End file.
